A Sue Sylvester Christmas Carol
by LCD89
Summary: The vicious Sue Sylvester is visited by three spirits on Christmas Eve. Their mission is to get her to change her evil ways. Good luck with that! This takes place after "Sectionals"
1. Sue Scrooge

It was Christmas Eve in Lima, Ohio. The snow was falling, and McKinley High was closed for Christmas break. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester expected to be the only one in the building. She preferred working over break to wasting her time on what she thought to be a frivolous holiday. Plus, coaching cheerleaders is much harder than it looks. Add to that the constant scheming to destroy the Glee club and her work on "Sue's Corner"; she was a very busy woman. She had no time for "rest" or "fun" or "human emotion".

Sue was currently walking down the hallway reading a file in one hand and lifting one of her small weights in the other. Then she heard an unusual sound that made her drop her weight. It was singing. It was coming from the choir room.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away _

It was that irritating Rachel Berry. She probably wasn't alone. She was probably with Puck, Finn, Quinn (that disgrace to the cheerleading uniform), Brittany, Santana, and….and… uh, wheels, Aretha, gay kid, Shaft, Asian, and other Asian. That sounded right. And of course the insufferable Will Schuester had to be there too.

The song had ended; Sue had to see what was going on and maybe get a few jabs in as well.

"Well hello William,", said Sue as she entered the room, "and just what is going on here?". The smile that was on Will's face slowly faded. The man had been way too happy lately. Winning sectionals, starting to divorce Terri, and starting to date the equally nauseating Emma Pillsbury, it was just too much happiness for one man. Sue took great pleasure in eroding away that happiness whenever she could.

"Hello Sue.", responded Will, "The kids were just practicing; we're all going caroling tomorrow afternoon." Sue realized that she should have known they would be doing something as sickeningly do-goody as this. "What did you think?", Will asked. He regretted the question as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"I'm sure the hard of hearing shut-ins and the school for the deaf will love them."

"Sue,", Will said with a tight fake smile, "Could I speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Sure thing, William."

Once Will closed the door he started to confront Sue.

"I would expect this from you on any other day of the year,", said Will, "but it's almost Christmas for God's sake; where is your Christmas cheer?"

Sue snorted.

"You expect me to get all sentimental just because it's almost December 25th?" asked Sue, "All Christmas is is an excuse for stupid people to buy a lot of crap they don't need and spread fake goodwill and cheer like venereal diseases!" "Do you know what I say to 'Christmas cheer' Will?"

"Let me guess,", responded Will sarcastically, "Bah humbug?"

"No,", said Sue snidely, "Shove it up your ass!"

Sue turned and triumphantly walked away from a wonderfully shocked Will Schuester.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review and I'll write more soon!


	2. The Ghost of Marni Jacobs

Sue allowed herself a smile as she zipped up her jacket. As she was leaving McKinley High, she noticed that Will wasn't the only other teacher in the building. Emma Pillsbury was in her guidance councilor office, rearranging her office supplies. Sue realized that she should have known Emma would be here, she follows Will around like a puppy. It was annoying to watch when he was married, and even more so now, now that they were together. And what kind of a job is guidance councilor anyway? A joke, that's what! Sue could very easily do this job herself. "You want to go to college?", she would ask them, "Given your grades and IQ, the job your most suited for is mopping the floor at McDonald's." "And you?" "You're gonna get knocked up before you graduate!"

"Merry Christmas Sue!", said Emma as she stepped out of her office.

"Great", Sue thought, "The bug-eyed germaphobe wants to speak to me."

"Sue, I was wondering if you would like to make a charitable donation to this charity I'm working with.", Emma began, "It's called 'Clean Hands, Clean Hearts'; me and fellow people with OCD use the money to buy cleaning supplies and clean the houses of the less fortunate, who are not able to do so themselves."

"Eileen, I'm gonna stop you write there.", said Sue, "I don't give my money to charity; I work very hard for it, yelling at teenagers and destroying their self esteem." "That takes effort!"

"But Sue…", said Emma.

"And I am not helping you clean freaks buy cleaning products, that would be enabling you!", exclaimed Sue, "That'd be like giving Amy Winehouse a big ol' bag of cocaine!"

"Oh Sue, what about your Christmas cheer?", asked Emma.

"Well as I told your curly haired boyfriend earlier; shove it up your ass!"

And with that, Sue purposefully marched away. By now she couldn't wait to get home. Sue's home was not what people would expect it to be. There were no turrets, dungeons, or moats filled with alligators; although Sue desperately wanted them. It was a rather normal looking little house. It wasn't really frightening, but it did look like it could be owned by a serial killer.

As Sue arrived and began unlocking her door, she noticed a reflection in her door knob. It wasn't Sue though, it was…

"No!", said Sue, "It can't be!"

Sue finished unlocking the door and hurried inside. It had to be a trick of the light. There was no way she could have seen the reflection of Marni Jacobs on her door knob. Marni Jacobs was the previous cheerleading coach, until she died trying to show the girls how to execute a perfect back flip. After her broken-necked death, Sue ascended to the position of head cheerleading coach. Although Sue already knew how to be cruel, Marni was the one to show her how to discover a teenager's weak points and how to attack them.

After Sue's dinner, which did not consist of the souls of infants as many believed, Sue watched her collection of "Sue Sylvester's Greatest Hits". It was her collection of cheerleading victories and every "Sue's Corner" she had done up until recently. Now, Sue was ready to go to bed. After changing into her pajamas, which resembled her notorious track suits, Sue went to brush her teeth. When Sue finished and walked out of her bathroom she got the shock of her life.

Standing in front of her was Marni Jacobs! Sure she looked grayer and more transparent than when Sue had seen her last, but Sue instantly recognized her. Marni was also covered with thick and heavy chains.

"This just can't be!", exclaimed Sue.

"Sue Sylvester, in life I was your superior, Marni Jacobs.", said the ghost, "But now I have come to save you."

"Save me, from what?!?"

"From the miserable fate I suffered.", said Marni, "These chains are my punishment for being so cruel and uncaring and not doing anything for anyone in my life."

Sue was stunned.

"You will be visited by three spirits tonight!", warned Marni as she slowly faded, "Expect the first spirit at one!"

"Marni wait!", Sue cried, but it was too late. Marni Jacobs had vanished. Sue shook her head and tried to understand what just happened. She decided that she had hallucinated the whole thing, that she was tired and had over exerted herself today. With a somewhat satisfactory explanation, Sue climbed into bed and began to fall asleep.

**To Be Continued….**

More soon! I want to thank the people who reviewed my story so far, I'm glad you like it!

My plan is to finish this before Christmas, hope I make it!


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:** Here things become a little more dramatic than funny, but we have to find out why Sue is the way she is.

At one o'clock in the morning, Sue's alarm clock went off. Sue was going to ignore it, when all of a sudden the room was filled with light. Sue opened her eyes, and standing in the middle of her room was Emma Pillsbury. Emma was dressed all in white: white heels, white skirt, white sweater, white gloves, and a white brooch.

"What the hell…", began Sue.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past.", said the Emma/ghost creature.

This made sense to Sue. Emma always dressed like a 1950's housewife.

"And what exactly are you supposed to do?", asked Sue.

"Well, we are going to revisit your past and see what it was that turned you into the mean miserable old bitch you are now."

"And I thought you ghosts were supposed to be nice.", replied a rather shocked Sue. Nobody had called her a bitch in years, and that's because it took the last person who called her a bitch four months to regain all their motor skills.

"We normally are,", replied the ghost, "but since we are dealing with you we were given a little more leeway, now let's go!"

The Ghost grabbed Sue's hand, and the two were enveloped in a bright white light. When the light faded Sue could not believe where they were. It was her childhood home. At that moment a thirteen year old, blonde, somewhat gangly girl ran in, crying.

"SUE!!!"

"Oh crap.", said the young Sue Sylvester.

"Sue, I just got off the phone with your math teacher.", yelled Sue's mother, "He says that your grades are still terrible, you can do better than this!"

"My mom was always riding me like that." Sue explained to the Ghost, "Because of my sister's disability Mom didn't expect anything from her, so she pushed me twice as hard."

"And what the Hell are you crying about?!?", demanded Sue's mother.

"I auditioned for Glee club, and I didn't make it!", sobbed Young Sue.

"Well that explains a lot.", said the Ghost.

"Oh honey,", said Sue's mother, "That's because your singing makes people want to commit suicide."

"God, I hated that old dragon.", said Sue.

"But you did have someone who cared for you, right?", prompted the Ghost.

"Dad.", replied Sue.

The two were now in Sue's bedroom, later in the day. Her bedroom looked like the typical teenage girl's bedroom, not the torture chamber that people would imagine created a monster like the current Sue Sylvester. Sue's father was sitting with her on her bed, comforting her.

"Don't worry about it Susie Q.", said Sue's father, "You'll find something you're really good at!"

"Like what?", Young Sue said, her tears lessening.

"How about cheerleading?", replied Sue's Father, "I know how much you like to dance."

"He always knew the right thing to do,", said Sue, "but why did you bring me here, this did not happen on Christmas!"

"I wanted to remind you of what you used to be like, when you were innocent.", said the ghost, "Now I'm going to show you the Christmas where everything changed."

"Oh please, not that!"

But it was too late. The two were enveloped in the light again. This time they arrived in a hospital waiting room. The room was sparsely decorated with a few Christmas decorations. The only people in the waiting room were a fifteen year old Sue, her sister Jean, and their mother. Sue's mother had a worried look on her face, and Sue tried to hide her worry while entertaining Jean.

"He was driving home on Christmas Eve, and then that drunk idiot ran into him.", began Sue, "We spent most of Christmas Eve and part of Christmas day in the emergency room."

"And then…", started the Ghost.

Then a doctor walked into the waiting room, with an expression that showed he did not have good news.

"Mrs. Sylvester?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry, we tried everything, but we just could not save your husband.", said the doctor.

"Oh, God."

With that, Mrs. Sylvester collapsed. Young Sue rushed to her side and embraced her.

"Christmas was never as enjoyable for you after this, even though your father would have wanted you to celebrate like he was still there.", said the Ghost, "Come, we are going to see the Christmas when you decided you would never celebrate Christmas again."

In a flash Sue and the Ghost were in the Sylvester living room again. Young Sue, now a high school senior, was arguing with her handsome, curly-haired boyfriend.

"Matt, I can't believe you're breaking up with me on Christmas!", yelled Young Sue.

"Oh come on Sue, you had to have seen this coming; we barely talk anymore, you have been so focused on cheerleading I never see you!", yelled Matt.

"Cheerleading is my life; if you can't understand that, then maybe we should break up!", said Young Sue.

"Fine.", said Matt as he walked out the door, "Have a nice life!"

"Hey!", called Young Sue, "I never told you this, but that curly hair makes you look like a little girl!"

But, he was gone. Realizing she was alone, she finally broke down. She could not believe they were through. She thought that she and Matt would get married after graduation.

"I hate Christmas!"

"I don't want to see anymore.", Sue told the Ghost.

With one final flash, Sue was back in her bedroom and the Ghost was gone. Sue sat down on her bed, wondering what would come next.

**To Be Continued…**

Enjoy and review! Tell me, who do you think is going to be the Ghost of Christmas Present?


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**Author's Note:** Okay, nobody guessed the Ghost of Christmas present, but hopefully you'll still like my choice. On with the show…..

Sue had no idea how long she had been sitting on the edge of her bed. It could have been a minute; it could have been an hour. Sue finally stirred from her trance when she noticed a warm yellow light slowly building outside of her bedroom door. Sue got up and opened the door. Standing there was Rachel Berry. Rachel was wearing a green velvet dress that was somewhat low cut and rather short. Rachel was also wearing a small wreath around her head. To Sue, Rachel looked like a slutty elf.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!", she dramatically announced in that annoying way of hers, "I am here to show you how your behavior and actions have recently affected those around you."

"Tell me we're not going to be jumping around in time and space too much.", said Sue, "I haven't been so disoriented since that time I bungee jumped off the Eiffel Tower."

"We only have one place to go, take my hand!", said the Ghost. Instead of waiting for Sue to offer her hand, the Ghost grabbed it and they were instantly transported to a different house.

Sue recognized this place. It was Will's house. Sue had been here before, when she talked Will's soon to be ex-wife, Terri, into taking a job at McKinley High to keep an eye on Will. At the moment, Will seemed to be having an impromptu Christmas party. Will and Emma were handing out sodas. Puck and Quinn, whose pregnancy was showing more, were sitting on the couch. Artie and Tina were talking, possibly close to a reconciliation. Rachel was telling Finn about songs they could possibly sing, and flirting with him. Finn being Finn didn't notice the flirting. And Santana was comforting Brittany, who had just found out that Santa Clause does not actually exist.

"I'm sorry about the weather guys,", said Will, "I know how much you all wanted to go caroling."

"You don't have to apologize for the weather Mr. Schue, it's beyond your control.", said Rachel, "At least we could all get together for this party."

"Not much of a party…", observed Sue.

"Yes, but they're happy.", replied the Ghost.

Then Mercedes and Kurt entered. Mercedes was helping Kurt in. Kurt was hobbling on a crutch, with a thick bandage around his ankle.

"How are you feeling Kurt?", Emma asked.

"Okay, just as long as I don't step on it; luckily it's just a sprain.", said Kurt, "Just my luck, I trip on the one random weight some moron leaves in the hallway."

"Who would just leave a weight in the hall?", wondered Finn.

"Coach Sylvester.", said Santana, "She's always using them."

"I bet she just randomly leaves them around school, hoping to trip people up.", said Kurt, "What do you think she does on Christmas?"

"Poison puppies?", suggested Rachel.

"Frighten orphans?", asked Finn.

"Kick homeless people?", said Mercedes.

"Desecrate graves?", offered Quinn.

"Steal from the Salvation Army bell ringers?", joked Artie.

"Bake cookies?", asked Brittany.

Everyone in the room turned to Brittany and gave her the "you really can't be that stupid" look.

"Come on guys,", said Will, "I'm sure Sue isn't really that bad."

Everyone directed the same look to Will.

"Will, I know you try to see the good in everyone.", said Emma, "But Sue Sylvester is a monster, plain and simple."

An enraged Sue could not hold her anger in any longer.

"You all should consider yourselves lucky I'm something of a ghost right now!", yelled Sue, "Otherwise I'd be kicking every single one of your asses right now!" "I won't hesitate to hit a cripple or a pregnant girl!"

The ghost simply stood there, with a somewhat amused look on her face.

"Well there is one good thing about Sue, she can actually build up your self esteem.", said Will, "No matter what rotten thing you may have done, Sue Sylvester is certain to have done something ten times worse!"

"Amen!", said Mercedes.

"A toast,", said Will raising his soda can, "A Christmas toast to Sue Sylvester!"

"Where's the bread?", asked Brittany.

"It's not that kind of toast.", whispered Santana.

"Cheers.", everyone said, raising their cans.

"And God bless us, everyone.", added Kurt.

With that, the Ghost of Christmas Present lead Sue out of Will's house. Sue was still furious.

"They wouldn't talk about me like that if they could actually see me, they're too…"

"Afraid?", finished the Ghost.

"Yes!", responded Sue, "The one who is feared the most, has the most power!"

"Is that power really worth it if you have to sacrifice love, friendship, and your humanity?", countered the Ghost.

Sue did not know what to say. The ghost was disappearing in front of her very eyes. Sue was left alone in front of Will's house. All of a sudden, a big gust of fog rolled in. Sue could only guess what was coming, and wondered what she would face in the future.

**To Be Continued….**

Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, isn't Kurt the perfect Tiny Tim? And does anyone have anymore guesses about the Ghost of Christmas Future? Please review, I'm thankful and have enjoyed the ones I have so far!


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Future

**Author's Note:** In this chapter things get serious. And to cherub fan, I tried to reply to your review, but the site said your private messaging was disabled.

Sue had been left alone in the fog, wondering what would come next. She did not have long to wait. Sue soon saw some movement in the distance. As it came closer she saw a hooded head, a rather short hooded head. As the figure finally got to her, Sue realized he was not short. He was in a wheelchair, wearing grey robes and the grey hood.

"Oh come on!", yelled Sue, "You're a ghost, can't you fly or at least hover?"

The ghost said nothing.

"Well, you must be the Ghost of Christmas Future.", said Sue, "Come on, let's go see what I have to see and maybe this torturous night of hell will finally end!"

The figure wheeled off into the fog, and Sue followed. Soon the fog lessened, and Sue and the spectre arrived at their destination. The fog gave way to an apartment. A ratty and cheap apartment, Sue noted. There sitting on what must have been an equally cheap couch, was Quinn. Sue also noted the lack of baby bump and figured Quinn had finally had her little bastard child. The apartment had one small Christmas tree, with very few ornaments. Quinn sat on the couch with a haunted, vacant expression. Then the phone rang. Quinn slowly got up and answered.

"Hello?", Quinn said weakly.

"Hey babe.", answered Puck. Sue realized that she could hear Puck perfectly from the phone, probably some magic from the ghost. "I've picked out Hope's plot.", Puck said sounding almost as weak as Quinn, "I wondered if you were going to help pick out the casket?"

"I don't think I can.", said Quinn, "I don't think I'd be able to stand it."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home.", Puck said.

Sue could not believe it, and she could not believe such a tragedy would affect her so. Sue felt the first stabs of sadness in her heart, stabs she had not felt in a long time.

Quinn walked into her bedroom after hanging up the phone. Sue and the ghost followed her. Quinn picked up a photo in a frame from her nightstand; it was a picture of her and Puck holding a tiny baby girl they named Hope. Not knowing exactly what to do, Quinn began singing her favorite Christmas song.

_Silent night, holy night_

_ All is calm, all is bright_

_ Round yon virgin mother and child_

_ Holy infant so tender and mild_

_ Sleep in heavenly peace_

_ Sleep in heavenly peace_

Quinn finally gave in to her emotions and collapsed on the bed, sobs wracking her body.

"It's all my fault!", Quinn wailed, "Why couldn't I pay for the medication?!?!"

Sue felt something warm and wet falling down her face. Sue put her hand to her face, and was shocked to discover that she was crying. Sue Sylvester was crying. She felt the Ghost tugging on her other hand.

"Please", Sue begged, "I don't want to see anymore."

But the Ghost was insistent. So Sue gave in and followed him into a new fog. This time they arrived in Will Schuester's living room. It had changed from the last time Sue saw it. It was now much cleaner. Sue also saw Will and Emma sitting on the sofa. She noticed that both were now wearing wedding bands.

"Oh please,", Sue thought as she tried to get over the sorrowful scene she had just witnessed, "Please tell me those two have not procreated!" "That's just what we need, a bunch of ginger, curly-haired, bush baby eyed, singing germaphobes!"

"I can't believe she's dead.", said Will.

"I didn't think anything could kill her.", said Emma.

Sue was confused by what Emma said. Why would she say something like that about the baby?

"I know what you mean.", said Will, "She seemed so indestructible, and then she dies in that weird hovercraft accident."

"Hovercraft accident?" wondered Sue.

"I can't imagine anyone actually attending her funeral.", said Will.

"We're not going, and I know nobody else in the faculty is going.", replied Emma, "I wouldn't be surprised if nobody showed, it's her own fault."

Sue had a feeling she knew who they were discussing, and she did not like it. The ghost was leading her away into the fog again. This time when they exited the fog, they were at a graveyard with a fresh gravesite. Sue would have expected more people there. At least her cheerios, whom Sue thought were loyal to her, could have come! The only people there were a minister, Sue's sister Jean, and Jean's aide from the home. Jean was crying.

"No", said Sue, "No,no,no,no,no!!!"

Sue arrived at the grave. She read the tombstone engraved: **Susan Anne Sylvester**,** Beloved Sister**,** Born: July 14****th****, 1960**,** Died: December 23****rd****, 2010**.

"These things can be changed right?", Sue pleaded with the Ghost, "Tell me the future's not set in stone!"

The ghost remained silent.

"I will change!", Sue swore as she fell to her knees in front of the ghost, "I swear I'll be a better person, and I'll try to keep Christmas in my heart the whole year!" "I can't let Quinn lose her baby, and I cannot leave Jean alone with no one!"

Sue clutched at the Ghost's robe. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in her room holding desperately tight to her curtains.

**To Be Continued….**

Only one chapter left!

Review!Review!Review!


	6. Scrooge No More

**Author's Note:** Okay, I didn't exactly make my deadline, but I finished it! So without further ado, the conclusion of _A Sue Sylvester Christmas Carol_……

Sue stood up. She was back in her room, back in her time. She could make sure that the future events she had seen would not come about. She could make a better life. What day was it? Sue felt as if she had been gone for a week. Looking out of her window, Sue saw a young boy hurrying down the sidewalk by her house. Sue opened the window.

"Hey kid!", Sue yelled, "What day is it?"

"What day is it?", the kid repeated incredulously, "It's Christmas!"

"Christmas.", Sue said as she closed the window. Sue smiled. It wasn't her usual smirk, or the smile she wore when one of her evil schemes came to fruition; it was pure happiness. That was something Sue had not experienced in a very long time. Sue had a lot to do, and very little time to do it. Sue was going to spread Christmas cheer, and she was going to start by improving a certain Christmas party.

A few hours later at the Schuester house, Will and Emma were handing out sodas.

"I'm sorry about the weather guys.", said Will, "I know how much…" Will stopped when he heard a knock at the door. Will opened the door to find a man in what appeared to be a catering uniform.

"Is this the Schuester residence?", the man asked.

"Um….yes.", replied Will.

"Alright guys", said the man turning to some people behind him, "Bring it all in."

The caterers started bringing in trays of food, a true Christmas feast. No one knew what was going on.

"Who ordered this?", asked Will.

"I did.", said Sue as she walked in the door, "I heard how you were having this party since you couldn't go caroling, and I decided to contribute."

"Okay…", said Will; still wary of Sue's motives, "And where did all this goodwill come from?"

"Let's just say I pulled the stick out of my ass, and found some Christmas cheer.", said Sue, "Merry Christmas Will."

"Merry Christmas Sue.", said Will, who was both amused and disgusted by Sue's statement.

"What's going on?"

Sue and Will turned to see Kurt on crutches being helped in by Mercedes. Sue took over for Mercedes, helping Kurt through the door.

"I am so sorry about dropping that weight, uh….Burt?", said Sue trying to remember his name.

"It's Kurt, my dad is Burt, and thanks.", said Kurt; wondering how she knew what happened.

"I don't make a habit out of dropping weights to trip people up.", Sue continued, "If I wanted to catch people off guard and maim them I would use bear traps, which I do own.

"Yeah, sure.", said Kurt nervously as he hobbled away.

"So you found some Christmas cheer?", Emma asked as she walked up to Sue.

"Sure did.", said Sue, "By the way, I have a contribution for your 'Clean Hands, Clean Hearts' charity." With that, Sue handed Emma several hundred dollars, which Emma would only accept after she put on her protective gloves.

"Wow Sue, this is so generous!"

"It was the least I could do Emma."

Emma stared at Sue. Sue was being nice, gave Emma a good deal of money for charity, and called her by the right name. Emma wondered what was going on. Who was this angel and what had she done to the Sue Sylvester they all knew and despised?

Sue had one more gift to give; one more person to surprise.

"This is for you Quinn.", said Sue as she handed Quinn a Christmas card.

Quinn opened the card, and was shocked to find a check for a rather sizable amount of money inside.

"Coach Sylvester?", Quinn said with a perplexed look on her face.

"I know your folks kicked you out with practically no money,", said Sue, "and I know babies are ridiculously expensive, so this is for the baby." "I couldn't stand to see anything happen to you or that baby."

A teary eyed Quinn immediately hugged Sue. Sue was at a loss for a moment. She normally never let anyone get this close to her. Anyone that tried would usually end up with a separated shoulder or worse. This time Sue gave in and hugged Quinn back.

"What do you think happened to her?", Emma asked Will as they witnessed this touching scene.

"I don't know,", Will responded, "but I like it."

As the party went on, the number of guests grew. Quinn had gotten the rest of the cheerios to come, and Puck had managed to get some of the football team to attend. Sue also brought and introduced her sister. Jean really enjoyed the party. As it got later and the party winded down Will suggested they all sing a song, which surprised no one.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

As Sue sang, she thought about her future. Would she be a completely changed woman? Hell no! There's no way Sue could give up sarcasm, it was her bread and butter. Plus Sue would always be the tough, militaristic slave driver of a coach she was before. But, Sue had changed. She learned to open her heart, to love and be loved by others. She learned to keep the spirit of Christmas all year long, which would help calm her down the next time she wanted to snap the neck of some annoying, mouth breathing twerp.

Once the song had ended Sue happily cheered, "Merry Christmas, and God bless us everyone!"

**THE END**

Well that's it, I hope you liked it and I hope you had a Merry Christmas (or whatever it is you celebrate). I'm not sure what story I'll write next. Review!Review!Review!


End file.
